creatures_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Asiatic Lion
The Asiatic Lion (Panthera leo persica) is a subspecies of the lion which survives today only in India and therefore it is also known as the Indian lion. Asiatic Lions once ranged from the Mediterranean to India, covering most of Southwest Asia where it was also known as the Persian Lion. The current wild population of Asiatic Lion consists of about 350 individuals restricted to the Gir Forest in the state of Gujarat, India, and is under the private protection of the ruler of the small state. The Asiatic lion habitats include tropical dry forests, tropical grasslands, deserts and semi-deserts. Population Asiatic lions once prowled from the Middle East to India. Now, only a fraction of these magnificent animals survive in the wild. The Gir Forest's dry teak woods were once a royal hunting ground. Today they are a reserve where these at-risk big cats are heavily protected. Characteristics Asiatic lions are slightly smaller than African lions. Adult males weigh 160 to 190 kg, while females weigh 110 to 120 kg. The height at the shoulders is about 3.5 ft (110 cm). The maximum recorded total length of a male Asiatic lion is 2.92m (115 inches) including the tail. The most striking morphological character, which is always seen in Asiatic lions, and rarely in African lions, is a longitudinal fold of skin running along its belly. The fur ranges in colour from ruddytawny, heavily speckled with black, to sandy or buff-grey, sometimes with a silvery sheen in certain lights. Males have only moderate mane growth at the top of the head, so that their ears are always visible. Prides Lions are the only cats that live in groups, called prides. Prides are family units that may include up to three males, a dozen or so females, and their young. All of a pride's lionesses are related and female cubs typically stay with the group as they age. Young males eventually leave and may establish their own prides by taking over a group headed by another male. Diet Like all wild cats, the Asian lion is a carnivore. The typical diet of the Asian lion is deer, antelope, indian boar and buffalo. Lion Hunting After the hunt, the group effort often degenerates to squabbling over the sharing of the kill, with cubs at the bottom of the pecking order. Young lions do not help the pride hunt until they are about a year old. Lions will hunt alone if the opportunity presents itself, and they also steal kills from hyenas or dholes. Habitat and Distribution Asiatic lions were once distributed upto the state of West Bengal in east and Rewa in Madhya Pradesh, in central India. At present Gir National Park and Wildlife Sanctuary is the only abode of the Asiatic lion. The last surviving population of the Asiatic lions is a compact tract of dry deciduous forest and open grassy scrublands in southwestern part of Saurashtra region of Gujarat. Differences from African Lions Asian lions are slightly smaller than African lions. Unlike African lions, the males do not tend to live with the females of their pride unless they're mating or have a large kill. The male Asiatic lion has a relatively short, sparse and darker mane compared to the fuller mane of the African lion. Conservation Status Asian lions are classed as critically endangered animal. Official protection by the imperial government was given in 1900, however, with increasing human population, overgrazing, and destruction of forest cover, suitable habitat was reduced to about 1,300 square kilometres. In 1957, three African lions, hardly different from their Asian relatives, were released in the Gir Forest sanctuary. Their increase has indicated that such an approach may ensure the continued existence of the lion in Asia. About 85 Asian lions survive in captivity. Gallery 2560px-FAMILY_TIME.jpg|A Pride of Adult Lions and their Cubs 2880px-Panthera_leo_persica(Asiatic_Lion)_Gir.jpg 2880px-Asiatic_Lion_Cub.jpg|Asiatic Lion Cub 369full-mowgli--return-to-humanity-(jungle-book--return-to-humanity)-screenshot.jpg Nueva imagen (29).jpg|Donkey Xote The-Tree-of-Life_(217).png|The Lion Guard Category:Mammals Category:Cats Category:Predators Category:Carnivores Category:Asian Animals Category:Endangered Species Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals